


[Podfic] He's a candle (burning in my room)

by only_more_love



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Download Available, Feelings: men have them too, Frottage, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Coital, Sharing Clothes, Talking, mentions of past suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "He's a candle (burning in my room)," by only_more_love.It's just sex, isn't it?(Some talking + a lot of feelings + a smidgen of smut = this fic.)This podfic has four chapters and will update on Tuesdays and Saturdays until it's complete.Recorded for the 2019 Happy Steve Bingo - Snuggling Square.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473881
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	1. you don’t have to run; you don’t have to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's a candle (burning in my room)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277231) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 

> This podfic has four chapters and will update on Tuesdays and Saturdays until it's complete.
> 
> The intro music is borrowed from U2's "Desire."

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1zmcrhq8jtz1zvd/He%27s_a_candle_%28burning_in_my_room%29_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file)

30:35 || 58.73 MB


	2. I am your neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Tuesday. :)

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i5lx40y37c19ga5/He%27s_a_candle_%28burning_in_my_room%29_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file)

27:43 || 53.77 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me know. 
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).
> 
> Be well, friends! <3


	3. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to update on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but you get an early update because it's Thanksgiving week in the U.S., and I have family in town, a lot of shopping and cooking to do, etc., so it seemed prudent to get this recorded and posted a little early. ANYWAY. I don't even know if anyone's listening to this, but here you go.

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h3isq7g5xp418e5/He%27s_a_candle_%28burning_in_my_room%29_-_Chapter_3.mp3/file)

34:36 || 67.22 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me know. 
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).
> 
> Be well, friends! <3


End file.
